


Universe's Dragging Us Apart Only To Be Brought Together

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dream States, F/M, Fob Watched Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm so I dunno how this'll go? Its basically an alternate universe where The Doctor never met Rose Tyler and so distraught after yet another regeneration he fob watches himself u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe's Dragging Us Apart Only To Be Brought Together

  
_What would have happened if The Doctor never met Rose Tyler in Henrik's? What if Rose Tyler had left on time that day and her job had blown up without a trace? What if he’d had to do it all on his own? What would happen if he was never healed by her soft touch? I’ll tell you what would have happened and what did happen when he had nothing else to turn to he went to his last chance- A fob watch._

_He still had the dreams, oh yes, that came every night of course. John Smith would not recognize any of the odd people, ducking and hiding and running and fighting in what looked like a war from another world. John Smith had so many dreams and just recently he’d watched an odd man in leather transform into- well, him! John Smith didn’t understand the dire message in his dreams that kept blinking before his eyes. The thing he needed was to be a happy normal man! He didn’t need any sort of help! He was a doctor after all, he had no one and needed no one, but the girl in his dream. The girl. She stood there on the beach, bleach blonde hair dancing around her shoulders, her brown eyes gleaming with emotion and unshed tears. She wore a grey winter jacket with a furry hood ,falling down her back and whenever he had this dream the girl would stare out over the ocean and speak. He could hardly ever make out her words but sometimes he could._  
 _"Bad wolf."_  
 _"The valiant child who will die in battle."_  
 _"Doctor."_  
 _What was odd was whenever he’d made out the word, ‘Doctor’, he’d known she was speaking to him. That word was meant for him. He felt something deep down that she was about to die, which just made him want to save her, jump out, and hold her back from the ocean - from the water licking at her booted feet - but, somehow he knew he couldn’t move to her. If she saw him, she hadn’t let on... perhaps she was frightened? No, no, she was the valiant child and she couldn’t die in battle… Oh, but she would. She would. But, he couldn’t reach her - couldn’t get to her._

_One thing John Smith didn’t know was that the reason he couldn’t reach her was because they were worlds apart! Universes stood between the pair of them but yet, something brought them closer together._

_She still had the visions, sometimes when she’d just be laying there in her room. On the TARDIS on her bed splayed out of her back, thinking of him and suddenly she’d be standing on the beach. Her hair whipped her face and she’d look out over the ocean that reached up as if to grab her legs and pull her down. She would tell it her deepest thoughts, needs, wants, and fears. She would stand there as long as permitted by the voice in her head. She would tell it how she didn’t believe that The Doctor was letting on. How worried he was about her and she’d share her fears of the battle to come._  
 _"Something’s coming," he’d told her…_  
 _Once, so long ago, it felt like it had never happened. She often forgot about it but, she’d turned around in a circle, humming the tune The Doctor had hummed so many times a sorrowful and meaningful tune. She’d seen him… well, she’d thought she had. But it had only lasted a moment and he hadn’t been wearing his pinstripes. But she’d recognize that look anywhere - the serious one. The Doctor covered up with rambles and pouts, but she saw through what she saw inside. She’d tried to reach out to him another time, when she’d been sure it was him, he’d stood mere couple of feet away. Staring at her brown eyes, shining with intensity, but she hadn’t been able to move. She’d been glued to the spot! Frozen. She missed him - she wanted him near her._

_One thing Rose Tyler didn’t know was that he could see her too. That even though they were universes apart worlds, apart planets, apart the universe, he was pulling them ever closer._

_Another thing he’d never have guessed was that the girl from the dreams was afraid, even more so then him._

_Another thing she’d never have known was that the man staring at her was not her Doctor yet, he was her own all the same._

And when she guessed it, the thought scared her beyond belief.


End file.
